Who Could This Person Be?
by MinnyMew
Summary: O que exatamente se passava pela mente de Senri Shiki ? Um mistério talvez, mas o que mais intriga é a sua verdadeira relação com Tõya Rima, será que essas férias serão realmente as tão esperadas ?


O sol brilhava intensamente diante o portão da Academia Cross, agora não mais agitada. Era realmente reconfortante não ter mais garotas adolescentes com os seus hormônios a flor da pele ao meu redor, mesmo que seja por um curto espaço de tempo. Duas semanas para ser mais exato.

- Shiki, iremos nos atrasar. – Disse-me Rima a pessoa mais próxima de mim. Ela não era muitode falar, e quando falava dizia apenas o necessário. Ela era assim como eu. Passávamos o dia um ao lado do outro pensando e apreciando a vista que nos era oferecida.

– Você está se despedindo deste local? Nunca imaginei você criando laços com a academia. – Rima colocou sua mão no bolso de sua capa e tirou uma caixa que para mim, já era conhecida. Abriu-a e estendeu-me um Pocky. Fui a sua direção e o peguei com a boca sem hesitar. Com a mesma mão agora livre ela me puxou para debaixo da sua sombrinha e caminhamos para fora daqui.

O longo silêncio era prevalecido como sempre conosco. Eu sempre desejei saber o que aquela garota pensava ao meu lado, já que eu não me via como uma boa companhia. Pensando bem, perguntar não seria uma má escolha.

- Rima o que você está pensando? – o silêncio se prosseguiu novamente, ao chegar ao último degrau da escadaria ao lado de fora daquele local ela deu um breve suspirou e disse com um tom raramente ouvido em sua voz. Tristeza talvez.

- Shiki, se você tivesse que passar a eternidade ao lado de alguém... Quem poderia ser essa pessoa?

Nunca parei para pensar sobre isso na verdade. Talvez, por causa de que nunca imaginei que precisaria fazer esta escolha, após a morte de Rido eu estava contente por ter de volta a minha vida calma. E essas férias serão diferentes, essa será a primeira vez que Rima passará em minha casa sem ter que trabalhar como modelo.

- Não sei - Respondi indiferente a sua pergunta. A sua face agora apresentava decepção. Na rua a nossa frente, já estava minha secretária em seu sedan preto. Ela era irritante, mas pouco dava-lhe atenção então não fazia diferença se ela era agradável ou não.

- Shiki-san, aprece-se, por favor, sua mãe está a sua espera. Ao que parece iremos ter um jantar especial. Kaname-sama e Yuuki-sama estarão lá esta noite. Não vejo como suas férias poderiam começar melhor. – Uma visita inesperada para mim, apesar de serem meus primos, pouco tinha intimidade com os mesmos.

Em todo o caminho Rima apresentava a mesma cara de desgosto, isso me preocupava um pouco.

- Não precisa vir se não quiser, Rima – avisei-lhe. Alguma coisa incomodava-a, desde a sua pergunta sem uma resposta definitiva, eu gostaria de saber o que era. Eu era do tipo que fazia tudo ao meu alcance para protegê-la, e ela passar as férias em minha casa facilitava ainda mais está minha escolha. Ela ainda continuava em sua posição de decepção olhando pela janela ao seu lado. Ao chegar em casa, saímos do carro ao mesmo tempo.

- Shiki-san, eu irei fazer algumas encomendas de arranjos florais para esta noite, qualquer coisa estarei em meu gabinete. – Minha secretária se retirou rapidamente, deixando-me a sós com Rima em frente à enorme casa que pertencia a minha mãe.

Dei então um passo para frente, ao tentar dá o segundo, Rima puxou-me pelo braço, com intenção de me deter a prosseguir, talvez. Fiquei parado então, virei-me para ela. Ela me fitou, o que a estivesse preocupando certamente iria ser declarado para mim agora.

- Senri... Eu irei partir! Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho no exterior, meus pais ficaram encantados, a proposta é muito boa, eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos... Depois de amanhã – Eu a olhei fixamente, tive a impressão de que estava mais pálido do que o normal, mas não consegui dizer nada. Ela iria partir, mas certamente iria voltar, não iria? Tudo o que vai volta, certo? Pela sua expressão não, ela não iria voltar. Senti que uns aglomerados de lágrimas em seus olhos iriam cair teimosamente, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu era seu amigo, e como qualquer outro amigo eu teria que respeitar e apoiar a sua escolha, não é isso que um amigo faz? Várias perguntas sem respostas, pelo menos sem a opinião da que mais importava. A dela.

Essas férias realmente serão diferentes. Sua expressão agora havia mudado, parecia confiante. Ela fechou seus olhos e aproximou sua face da minha, entrelaçou os nossos lábios suavemente. Eu realmente não imaginava que ela iria fazer isso.

Uma onda de emoções se passou sobre mim, e então cheguei à conclusão, não importa se ela irá ficar longe de mim por um tempo indeterminado, irei aproveitar cada segundo que nos restava juntos.

Aprofundamos o beijo docemente, eu estava aproveitando ao máximo. Infelizmente, não se passaram mais do que alguns segundos, meu celular tocou. Primeiramente tentei ignorar, mas o toque insistente estava quebrando o clima, separei nossos lábios e atendi o aparelho sem me importar em olhar quem era no visor.

- Alô! - Sussurrei amargamente para a pessoa ao outro lado da linha.

- Shiki-sama, seus primos já chegaram, faça o favor de se dirigir para a sala de banquetes imediatamente. - Era de se esperar, aquela secretária irritante, desliguei o telefone, a face de Rima a entregara completamente, ela estava irritada, não parecia querer jantar com Kaname e Yuuki. Não, na verdade ela queria continuar ali ao meu lado antes de sua partida. Mas a nada eu podia fazer Kaname nunca vinha a minha casa sem algum ideal extremamente importante.

Estiquei o braço para ela aguardando que ela o pegasse, e ela o agarrou conduzi-la então para o quarto, ela poderia querer se trocar, ou simplesmente ficar lá ao invés de me acompanhar ao jantar. E estava certo, ela não veio comigo, sentou-se na cama de hóspedes e ficou admirando reluzentemente a janela pensativa. Retirei-me então e fui ao encontro de minha família. Para minha surpresa, Hanabusa e Seiren estavam sentados a mesa também.

Foi entediante, Kaname não veio somente pára nos visitar. Ele queria me convidar para ser padrinho de seu casamento com Yuuki a se realizar daqui a dois meses. Como seu único parente de sangue vivo, não seria mais do que obrigação chamar-me, disse-me categoricamente. Concordei com sua proposta automaticamente, não havia motivo algum para eu recusar naquele momento.

Ele mencionou também que planejava ir a alguma ilha do norte da Europa em sua lua de mel, já que nevava muito no local e o sol raramente aparecia, facilitando assim a locomoção de Yuuki pelo local sem sofrer interferência do sol.

Logo após o começo do amanhecer, eles partiram para o aeroporto, ao que parecia eles iam para a residência de Shirabuki Sara, a outra vampiro sangue puro que ainda vive no mundo pelo menos por enquanto, não duvido que Kaname e Yuuki pretendam procriar alguns bebês de sua classe.

Direcionei-me então ao quarto que Rima agora dormia, parecia uma pequena e frágil boneca de porcelana, sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama onde ela estava virada para seu rosto e então ela me chamou, ou pelo menos pensei, ela ainda estava dormindo, descobri então que ela falava dormindo, e hoje ao que transparecia ela sonhava comigo.

Novamente ela chamou o meu nome, mas desta vez uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos e escorregou rapidamente pelo seu rosto, olhando-a dormir percebi que Rima era realmente bonita, ainda mais bonita do que todas as garotas que eu já vi.

Estendi a mão tentando alcançar o seu belo rosto para enxugá-lo antes que pudesse tocá-la, ela se virou para o outro lado, Rima merecia privacidade agora que estava de férias, então sai daquele quarto e fui para o jardim que agora reluzia ao sol que batia vagamente nas plantas.

Sentei na sombra de uma árvore e fechei os olhos e por algum motivo o rosto de Rima em diversos momentos em que eu estava ao seu lado passava cautelosamente pela minha cabeça enquanto ela chamava meu nome em todas elas, meu nome saindo de sua boca era incrivelmente sedutor, a última lembrança a se passar pela minha mente foi a que ela me beijou na frente de minha casa ontem.

Uma gota de água caiu em meu rosto fazendo-me acordar e estava chovendo, enquanto eu estava envolvido em meus pensamentos chovia soberbamente . Tranquilamente voltei para dentro de casa. Subi as escadas e fui para o quarto onde Rima estaria instalada enquanto ainda estivesse aqui. E ele estava vazio. Desci a escadaria em direção a porta de entrada e a minha mãe estava sentada ao lado dela.

Rido realmente havia enlouquecido minha mãe quando ainda estava casado com ela. Ajoelhei-me frente a ela e perguntei-lhe onde Rima estava.

- Rima disse que ia para o aeroporto, ao que parecia, a empresa de aviação havia mudado o horário e data da viagem para as duas horas. Ela mandou te avisar que irá sentir saudades e que agora você está livre para seguir adiante. - As palavras de mamãe trouxeram-me dor e sofrimento. Rima se foi e não deixou pelo menos uma ligação ou o telefone de sua nova residência, mas ela iria duas horas ainda me resta meia hora para ir ao seu encontro.

Passei correndo pela porta e peguei um táxi que passava ali perto. Certamente essas semanas não seriam férias caso Rima partisse, foi graças a mim que ela estava perto de morrer enquanto meu pai ainda vivia, ela estava tentando me salvar e o que eu lhe dei em troca? Nada, só o nada.

Fechei os olhos tentando espantar aquela dor que eu estava sentindo e novamente algumas lembranças se passaram em minha mente, mas desta vez elas eram diferentes, eram os momentos mais estonteantes de minha vida, e neles Rima sempre estava ao meu lado, se preocupando comigo.

Havia chegado ao aeroporto. Sai rapidamente do táxi pagando ao motorista mais do que devia, corri para a portaria e tentei me informar para que lado exatamente era o vôo que Rima pegaria, a atendente ficou afobada ao me ver e pediu um autógrafo, só me restavam dez minutos e vi que de nada iria adiantar pedi ajuda aquela mulher e então fui para o centro do aeroporto e fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar no seu cheiro. Apesar da enorme diversificação de aromas não desisti e me concentrei o máximo possível, mas não obtive resultados. Era assim que tudo acabaria? Graças a minha inutilidade para Rima agora ela partiria sem me dizer um adeus.

Foi então que anunciaram o avião que Rima pegaria e corri o mais rápido que pude sem me importar com os humanos dali e a vi, ela estava ali com sua mala de mão sozinha sentada na sala de espera, seus pais já não estavam ali lhe acompanhando. Eu gritei o seu nome e ela virou-se para mim, rapidamente, ela correu para mim. De volta para o seu lugar de onde jamais deveria ter pensando em sair, ao meu lado. Ela suspirou e então disse rispidamente

- Porque você veio?- E eu respondi quase que automaticamente

- Lembra de quando você me perguntou, se eu tivesse que escolher a pessoa que eu passaria a eternidade, e eu não lhe demos uma resposta conclusiva? Pois bem, a resposta é Tõya Rima. Sinto muito se demorei de perceber o que sinto por você.

Lágrimas jorraram seu belo rosto e ela disse

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. – As palavras mais lindas que já ouvira

- Então não se vá – Admito que pareci assim como ela disse, um bobo.

- Eu não vou - E se jogou sobre meus braços me beijando fervorosamente.

O telefone começou a tocar, mas nada nem ninguém irá atrapalhar aquele momento. Ainda beijando-a peguei o celular e o desliguei.

Agora era apenas eu e ela.


End file.
